Nessa Writes A Story
by DefyGravity107
Summary: Nessarose Thropp, being confined to a wheelchair, is often hopelessly bored. She decides to write a movie script about a generous fairy and evil vampire. This Wicked-but-not-really piece will make you laugh and cringe all at the same time.
1. Chapter One

Nessarose Thropp sighed. If she could, she would plop down onto her bed. But Nessarose (or Nessa, as she was called by practically everyone) was confined to a wheelchair. She was born with her little legs twisted up. People always pitied her because she couldn't walk and run like most people. Walking and running, though, weren't the things Nessa wished she could do. Her overprotective father, Governor Frexpar Thropp, wouldn't allow her to go anywhere outside the Thropp Mansion. Nessa didn't have much company besides her green sister Elphaba. But today Elphaba was busy making arrangements for a royal visitor who would be arriving in two days time, leaving Nessa to fend for herself. With nothing better to do, Nessa decided to write a script. A movie script. She had never seen a movie, but she heard that they were very popular in the Emerald City. Using a pen and embroidered journal Elphaba had gotten her, Nessa began to write.

**INT. A SWEET SHOP - AFTERNOON**

Generous fairy MISS FAIRYDUST FLYER is arguing with loyal prince PRINCE NEAL CHICKENSWORTH. FAIRYDUST tries to hug NEAL but he shakes her off.

FAIRYDUST

Please Neal, don't leave me.

NEAL

I'm sorry Fairydust, but I'm looking for somebody a bit more brave. Somebody who faces her fears head on, instead of running away.

FAIRYDUST

I am such a person!

NEAL frowns.

NEAL

I'm sorry, Fairydust. I just don't feel excited by this relationship anymore.

NEAL leaves.

FAIRYDUST sits down, looking defeated.

Moments later, proud knight SIR KNIGHTLY BUMPSBY barges in looking flustered.

FAIRYDUST

Goodness, Knightly! Is everything okay?

KNIGHTLY

I'm afraid not.

FAIRYDUST

What is it? Don't keep me in suspense...

KNIGHTLY

It's ... a vampire ... I saw an evil vampire suck the blood of villagers!

FAIRYDUST

_

Defenseless villagers?

_

KNIGHTLY

Yes, defenseless villagers!

FAIRYDUST

Bloomin' heck, Knightly! We've got to do something.

KNIGHTLY

I agree, but I wouldn't know where to start.

FAIRYDUST

You can start by telling me where this happened.

KNIGHTLY

I was...

KNIGHTLY fans himself and begins to wheeze.

FAIRYDUST

Focus Knightly, focus! Where did it happen?

KNIGHTLY

The train station! That's right- the train station!

FAIRYDUST springs up and begins to run.

**EXT. A ROAD - CONTINUOUS**

FAIRYDUST rushes along the street, followed by KNIGHTLY. They take a short cut through some back gardens, jumping fences along the way.

**INT. TRAIN STATION - SHORTLY AFTER**

WITCHY OGREPOO a mean vampire terrorises two villagers.

FAIRYDUST, closely followed by KNIGHTLY, rushes towards WITCHY, but suddenly stops in her tracks.

KNIGHTLY

What is is? What's the matter?

FAIRYDUST

That's not just any old vampire, that's Witchy Ogrepoo!

KNIGHTLY

Who's Witchy Ogrepoo?

FAIRYDUST

Who's Witchy Ogrepoo? _Who's Witchy Ogrepoo?_ Only the most mean vampire in the universe!

KNIGHTLY

Blinkin' knickers, Fairydust! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most mean vampire in the universe!

FAIRYDUST

You can say that again.

KNIGHTLY

Blinkin' knickers, Fairydust! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most mean vampire in the universe!

FAIRYDUST

I'm going to need onions, lots of onions.

Witchy turns and sees Fairydust and Knightly. He grins an evil grin.

WITCHY

Fairydust Flyer, we meet again.

KNIGHTLY

You've met?

FAIRYDUST

Yes. It was a long, long time ago...

**EXT. A PARK - BACK IN TIME**

A young FAIRYDUST is sitting in a park listening to some classical music, when suddenly a dark shadow casts over her.

She looks up and sees WITCHY.

WITCHY

Would you like some peppermints?

FAIRYDUST's eyes light up, but then he studies WITCHY more closely, and looks uneasy.

FAIRYDUST

I don't know, you look kind of mean.

WITCHY

Me? No. I'm not mean. I'm the least mean vampire in the world.

FAIRYDUST

Wait, you're a vampire?

FAIRYDUST runs away, screaming.

**INT. TRAIN STATION - PRESENT DAY**

WITCHY

You were a coward then, and you are a coward now.

KNIGHTLY

(To FAIRYDUST) You ran away?

FAIRYDUST

(To KNIGHTLY) I was a young child. What was I supposed to do?

FAIRYDUST turns to WITCHY.

FAIRYDUST

I may have run away from you then, but I won't run away this time!

FAIRYDUST runs away.

She turns back and shouts.

FAIRYDUST

I mean, I _am_ running away, but I'll be back - _with onions_.

WITCHY

I'm not scared of you.

FAIRYDUST

You should be.

**EXT. A SUPERMARKET - LATER THAT DAY**

FAIRYDUST and KNIGHTLY walk around searching for something.

FAIRYDUST

I feel sure I left my onions somewhere around here.

KNIGHTLY

Are you sure? It does seem like an odd place to keep deadly onions.

FAIRYDUST

You know nothing Knightly Bumpsby.

KNIGHTLY

We've been searching for ages. I really don't think they're here.

Suddenly, WITCHY appears, holding a pair of onions.

WITCHY

Looking for something?

KNIGHTLY

Crikey, Fairydust, he's got your onions.

FAIRYDUST

Tell me something I don't already know!

KNIGHTLY

The earth's circumference at the equator is about 40,075 km.

FAIRYDUST

I know that already!

KNIGHTLY

I'm afraid of dust.

WITCHY

(appalled) Dude!

While WITCHY is looking at KNIGHTLY with disgust, FAIRYDUST lunges forward and grabs her deadly onions. She wields them, triumphantly.

FAIRYDUST

Prepare to die!

WITCHY

No please! All I did was suck the blood of a bunch of villagers!

NEAL enters, unseen by any of the others.

FAIRYDUST

I cannot tolerate that kind of behaviour! Those villagers were defenseless! Well now they have a defender - and that's me! Fairydust Flyer defender of innocent villagers.

WITCHY

Don't hurt me! Please!

FAIRYDUST

Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use these onions on you right away!

WITCHY

Because Fairydust, I am your father.

FAIRYDUST looks stunned for a few moments, but then collects herself.

FAIRYDUST

No you're not!

WITCHY

Ah well, it had to be worth a try.

WITCHY tries to grab the onions but FAIRYDUST dodges out of the way.

FAIRYDUST

Who's the daddy now? Huh? _Huh?_

Unexpectedly, WITCHY slumps to the ground.

KNIGHTLY

Did he just faint?

FAIRYDUST

I think so. Well that's disappointing. I was rather hoping for a more dramatic conclusion, involving my deadly onions.

FAIRYDUST crouches over WITCHY's body.

KNIGHTLY

Be careful, Fairydust. It could be a trick.

FAIRYDUST

No, it's not a trick. It appears that... It would seem... Witchy Ogrepoo is dead!

FAIRYDUST

What?

FAIRYDUST

Yes, it appears that I scared him to death.

KNIGHTLY claps his hands.

KNIGHTLY

So your onions did save the day, after all.

NEAL steps forward.

NEAL

Is it true? Did you kill the mean vampire?

FAIRYDUST

Neal how long have you been...?

NEAL puts his arm around FAIRYDUST.

NEAL

Long enough.

FAIRYDUST

Then you saw it for yourself. I killed Witchy Ogrepoo.

NEAL

Then the villagers are safe?

FAIRYDUST

It does seem that way!

A crowd of vulnerable villagers enter, looking relived.

NEAL

You are their hero.

The villagers bow to FAIRYDUST.

FAIRYDUST

There is no need to bow to me. I seek no worship. The knowledge that Witchy Ogrepoo will never suck their blood villagers ever again, is enough for me.

NEAL

You are humble as well as brave!

One of the villagers passes FAIRYDUST a magical locket

NEAL

I think they want you to have it, as a symbol of their gratitude.

FAIRYDUST

I couldn't possibly.

Pause.

FAIRYDUST

Well, if you insist.

FAIRYDUST takes the locket.

FAIRYDUST

Thank you.

The villagers bow their heads once more, and leave.

FAIRYDUST turns to NEAL.

FAIRYDUST

Does this mean you want me back?

NEAL

Oh, Fairydust, of course I want you back!

FAIRYDUST smiles for a few seconds, but then looks defiant.

FAIRYDUST

Well you can't have me.

NEAL

_

WHAT?

_

FAIRYDUST

You had no faith in me. You had to see my scare a vampire to death before you would believe in me. I don't want a lover like that.

NEAL

But...

FAIRYDUST

Please leave. I want to spend time with the one person who stayed with me through thick and thin - my best friend, Knightly.

KNIGHTLY grins.

NEAL

But...

KNIGHTLY

You heard the lady. Now be off with you. Skidaddle! Shoo!

NEAL

Fairydust?

FAIRYDUST

I'm sorry Neal, but I think you _should _skidaddle.

NEAL leaves.

KNIGHTLY turns to FAIRYDUST.

KNIGHTLY

Did you mean that? You know ... that I'm your best friend?

FAIRYDUST

Of course you are!

The two walk off arm in arm.

Suddenly KNIGHTLY stops.

KNIGHTLY

When I said I'm afraid of dust, you know I was just trying to distract the vampire don't you?

THE END

Nessa laughed. Suddenly Elphaba bursted into Nessa's room. 

"Nessa are you ok?" she said, concerned.

"I'm ok! I just wrote a movie! Read it Elphie!" Nessa handed it to her sister. As Elphaba read the script, her face contorted into a peculiar cringe. 

"Nessa, I don't mean to offend you, but this is..." Elphie smiled at Nessa. "This is pretty bad. Maybe being an author isn't in your cards,"

Nothing could tear Nessa down though. "Ok, thanks Elphie!" she replied. As her sister left the room, she turned the page of her journal and began to write again.


	2. Chapter Two

Nessarose Thropp thought that writing one story would satisfy her. But another day came and she was once again bored. So she took her journal and began brainstorming ideas for stories.

_Hmm, _she thought. _How about..._

Willy Richardson is a sweet and daring orphan raised by a arrogant and malicious uncle. Eventually he gets a job working as a author for the thoughtful Lady Gardner of Gardner Shack. The unlikely couple rapidly succumb to a crazy passion.

On the day of their wedding, a selfish aunt escapes from the attic of Gardner Shack and starts a fire. Believing that Lady Gardner is dead, Willy flees from the church and wanders the cloudy moors for days until he is rescued by a smart psychiatrist.

However, although Lady Gardner is blinded by the fire, she still breathes. Without Willy she becomes brutal and spiteful. She turns to alcohol for comfort. The ghost of the aunt from the attic haunts her.

Meanwhile, thinking Lady Gardner is dead, Willy accepts a marriage proposal from his saviour, the psychiatrist. However, one night he believes he can hear Lady Gardner calling, "Willy, where are you? Willy come home!" and he returns to Gardner Shack.

On Willy's return, he finds Lady Gardner drunk and without sight. Mistaking him for the ghost of the selfish aunt, she attacks him with a candlestick and Willy Richardson dies.

As she attends to the body, Lady Gardner realises what she has done. Driven mad with guilt, she hatches a plan to destroy the next generation, but there is no next generation and she dies two weeks later

But she cringed at how clichè it was and scrapped it.

_Maybe..._

After leaving the cosy planet Saturn, a group of ogres fly toward a distant speck. The speck gradually resolves into an incredible, space tower.

Civil war strikes the galaxy, which is ruled by Jefferson Umpiria, a contented sprite capable of theft and even murder.

Terrified, a tall gremlin known as Johnie Buckington flees the Empire, with his protector, Ellie Fisher.

They head for Upper Boggington on the planet Frabenesh. When they finally arrive, a fight breaks out. Fisher uses her scary rope to defend Johnie.

Fisher and Gremlin Johnie decide it's time to leave Frabenesh and steal a bicycle to shoot their way out.

They encounter a tribe of pixies. Fisher is attacked and the gremlin is captured by the pixies and taken back to Upper Boggington.

Fisher must fight to save Gremlin Johnie but when she accidentally unearths a ripped rock, the entire future of the scary, cosy galaxy is at stake.

Sighing once more, Nessa turned the page in her journal.

_How does this sound..._

The grand, coastal town of Exeter holds a secret.

Reena Miller has the perfect life working as a housekeeper in the city and dancing with her considerate girlfriend, Megan Smith.

However, when she finds a warped locket in her cellar, she begins to realise that things are not quite as they seem in the Miller family.

A wedding leaves Reena with some startling questions about her past, and she sets off to sunny Exeter to find some answers.

At first the people of Exeter are kind and noble. She is intrigued by the curiously giving shopkeeper, Hector Blacksmith. However, after he introduces her to hard love, Reena slowly finds herself drawn into a web of robbery, vandalism and perhaps, even murder.

Can Reena resist the charms of Hector Blacksmith and uncover the secret of the warped locket before it's too late, or will her demise become yet another Exeter legend?

Nessa grunted. She threw the journal against the wall and pouted. She could never have any good ideas! But suddenly, she had a realization.

_Writing isn't about making something that other people will love, _she thought. _It's about making a work of art that YOU like! _ She wheeled over to the wall to pick up her journal.

"Sorry," she spoke to the inanimate object. She was inspired and was sure to write some more fun stories.


	3. Chapter3

Nessarose slammed her bedroom door. Having tea with dignitaries was BO-RING. She'd much rather write in her... her journal! It was missing from its usual safe spot on her desk! Frantically, she scoured the room looking for the book. She had a story she had planned to write. Nessa ran through the plot in her head.

Elle Famier looked at the round rock in her hands and felt sleepy.

She walked over to the window and reflected on her yellow surroundings. She had always loved mellow West Boggins with its rich, rapid ripe banana trees. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel sleepy.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some_one_. It was the figure of the evil Brien O'Dell.

Elle gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a courageous, giving, tea drinker with moist lips and skinny abs. Her friends saw her as an attractive, adventurous angel. Once, she had even saved a squidgy baby turtle.

But not even a courageous person who had saved a squidgy baby turtle, was prepared for what Brien had in store today.

The hail pounded like boating cats, making Elle delighted.

As Elle stepped outside and Brien came closer, she could see the glint in his eye.

Brien glared with all the wrath of 159 hummingbirds. He said, in hushed tones, "I hate you and I want revenge."

Elle looked back, still fingering the round rock. "Brien, you are terrible," she replied.

Suddenly, Brien lunged forward and tried to punch Elle in the face. Quickly, Elle grabbed the round rock and brought it down on Brien's skull.

Brien wobbled. He looked like the squidgy turtle, his emotions raw like a powerless, pickled piano.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Brien O'Dell was dead.

Elle Famier went back inside and made herself a nice cup of tea.

It was awfully gory, but it was one of her better ideas. Her reverie was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called. The door opened. It was one of the servants, Maribel.

"Pardon me, Miss," Maribel trembled. "I found your journal," Nessa immediately grabbed it out of Maribel's hand.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!!!" Nessa wrapped her arms around the servant. She dismissed Maribel with the promise of a promotion and wrote her idea down in one of the many pages of the embroidered notebook.


End file.
